Nonlinear processors (NLPs) are used in echo cancellation generally, and in particular for echo cancellation of acoustic speech signals. Speech echo cancellation can be grouped into two major categories: network echo cancellation and acoustic echo cancellation. The primary difference between acoustic echo signals and network echo signals is that an acoustic echo channel includes both loudspeaker and microphone transducers that convert signals to and from audible (acoustic) sound signals, as opposed to network echo signals that are generated by electric circuits (hybrids). The acoustic type typically has high background noise signals present from the surrounding environment that makes application of prior art nonlinear processors unfavorable.